This invention relates generally to golf equipment and, in particular, to a groove depth gauge for golf club heads.
Golf clubs consist of a shaft, a head attached to one end of the shaft, and a grip attached to the other end of the shaft. The club head has a face for impacting a golf ball with a series of straight grooves extending across its face. The Rules of Golf as approved by The United States Golf Association (USGA) require that the grooves formed in the club head face have a depth that does not exceed 0.020 inch. If a golf club head has grooves that exceed 0.020 inch in depth, it does not conform with the USGA rules while a golf club head with grooves that measure 0.020 inch or less in depth are in conformance with the USGA rules.
In the past, it has been difficult to accurately measure groove depths in club head faces. Therefore, a need exists for a gauge for accurately measuring such groove depths.